INFINITE - Sous un ciel étoilé
by jaysher
Summary: Un soir, Dongwoo décide de s'isoler du reste de groupe afin de prendre un peu l'air. Là, il décide de s'allonger sur l'herbe afin de regarder les étoiles lorsque du bruit provenant d'un buisson l'inquiète grandement.


Sous un ciel étoilé.

Vingt-trois heures. Alors que la plupart des membres du groupe INFINITE se préparent pour dormir au sein de leur dortoir commun, Dongwoo s'est isolé en se promenant dehors. Alors que les étoiles sont nombreuses dans le ciel sombre de la nuit, le jeune homme veille à bien marcher sur l'allée principale de la propriété afin de ne pas s'égarer. S'il agit de cette façon, c'est parce que ce dernier est surtout un très grand trouillard et que son esprit n'hésiterait pas à lui faire des frayeurs s'il devait s'aventurer dans l'obscurité. Cependant, le voilà qui s'arrête au bord d'un carré de pelouse et l'artiste y voit là une belle occasion de s'allonger afin de regarder la voute céleste qui se trouve à des milliers de kilomètres au-dessus de sa tête. Pour être sûr qu'il n'aura peur de rien, Dongwoo regarde où se situe le réverbère le plus proche et lorsqu'il est rassuré, le voilà qui se met en mouvement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le rappeur est allongé sur l'herbe et a prit soin de croiser ses bras derrière sa tête. Dans cette position, le garçon admire les nombreuses étoiles qui scintillent et subitement, son esprit lui fait rappeler quelques moments qui ont marqué sa vie. Nostalgique, le chanteur se souvient des moments passés au sein de sa famille et il se rend bien à l'évidence que ses parents lui manquent terriblement. Mener une vie d'artiste est un destin fabuleux mais être éloigné de ceux qui vous aiment est quelque chose qui vous fait mal constamment. Bien sûr, Dongwoo a su tisser des liens amicaux très forts avec certains membres du groupe mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Si seulement il pouvait voir sa famille comme bon lui semble alors que par moment, le Coréen se sent comme prisonnier à cause de cette agence dont il fait partie. Alors que le garçon soupir, un bruit venant de sa droite lui fait tourner la tête. A cet instant, le rappeur remarque que plusieurs buissons se trouvent à quelques centimètres de lui mais surtout, voilà que le bruit recommence et se montre de plus en plus insistant. Inquiet, l'isolé quitte sa position allongée pour s'installer sur son séant.

- Qui est là ? Demande-t-il, sentant la peur s'emparer de lui.

Bien sûr, aucune réponse ne lui parvient des buissons et ne voulant pas s'attarder davantage dans le secteur, Dongwoo se lève et commence à se diriger vers le sentier. Finalement, sa période de paix aurait été de courte durée et le membre du groupe le regrette déjà. Malgré le fait qu'il s'avance vers l'allée de la propriété, les buissons continuent d'être secoués mais cette fois, une voix grave s'élève et parvient jusqu'aux oreilles du peureux.

- Si tu savais comme je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé, mon maître.

Appelé de cette façon, Dongwoo se retourne pour faire face aux buissons et décide de se montrer plus courageux que jamais. Tout en serrant les poings et en se tenant à la limite du carré de pelouse, le mangeur de citrons lance une question à l'intention de l'être qui cherche à le terroriser.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Tu ne m'as pas reconnu ?

- Bien sûr que non puisque tu restes caché derrière ces buissons.

Et là, un miaulement remplace la voix du dissimulé. A cet instant, des frissons parcourent le corps parfumé à la lavande de Dongwoo tandis qu'une évidence lui saute aux yeux. Grâce à cette expression animale, le chanteur parvient à devenir qui est celui qui lui tient cette conversation.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es …

- Enfin, tu m'as reconnu.

- Il est impossible que cela soit toi puisque les fantômes n'existent pas.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, explique-moi comment je fais pour me tenir face à toi.

- Face à moi est un bien grand mot et je te demande de me laisser tranquille. De toute façon, je sais que c'est quelqu'un qui me joue un mauvais tour et je ne trouve pas ça très malin.

- Dans ce cas, dis-moi qui je suis.

- Un instant.

Dongwoo s'accorde plusieurs secondes afin de réfléchir et se replonge volontiers dans son passé. Ce dernier se souvient encore des membres du groupe à qui il avait avoué la perte de ce chat qui comptait énormément à ses yeux. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas à plusieurs mecs de la bande dont il a fait cette révélation mais uniquement à l'un d'entre eux : L. Ne doutant plus, l'ancien propriétaire du chat lance le prénom de celui qui tente de lui faire peur depuis quelques minutes.

- C'est bon L, je t'ai reconnu. Je me demande comment je n'ai pas pensé à toi depuis le début.

Démasqué, son ami sort des buissons et s'approche doucement de son camarade tout en rigolant.

- Tu aurais vu ta tête lorsque tu as cru parler avec un vrai fantôme.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de drôle à ce sujet.

Enervé, Dongwoo attend que L soit prêt de lui pour l'attraper par le col de sa chemise afin de le menacer.

- La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je te jure que plusieurs heures de maquillage ne seront pas suffisantes pour masquer les ecchymoses que tu auras sur le visage.

Réalisant qu'il a été trop loin, L se saisit des mains de son ami afin que ces dernières le libèrent de leur étreinte.

- Excuse-moi Dongwoo.

- Ouais.

Le rappeur lâche son ami tout en prenant soin de lui donner une violente tape sur le torse. Sous la force du coup, l'idole recule de plusieurs pas mais la petite douleur provoquée par cet acte de violence n'est rien comparé à la culpabilité qui le ronge. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, L s'en veut vraiment et il compte bien se rattraper auprès de Dongwoo, surtout que c'est l'un des garçons du groupe qu'il apprécie le plus et pour une bonne raison.

- Tu veux qu'on s'allonge sur l'herbe ? Lui propose-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas car je suis très en colère contre toi.

- Je le sais et je voudrais me faire pardonner mais j'ignore de quelle façon m'y prendre.

Suite à ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Dongwoo regarde L droit dans les yeux tout en se posant de nombreuses interrogations. Depuis quand ce garçon au visage si parfait est capable de faire preuve de remords ? Qu'est-il prêt à faire pour que cette histoire fasse partie du passé aussi vite que possible ? Pourquoi lui alors que d'habitude, L présente des excuses qui sonnent fausses lorsqu'il embête les autres membres du groupe ? Le rappeur ne sait quoi penser de celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui et préfère rester sur ses gardes.

Pendant ce temps, L se rend bien compte que son ami est dans le doute et n'hésite pas à faire entendre sa voix une nouvelle fois pour le convaincre.

- Bon, lorsque tu seras décidé à accepter mes excuses, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir. D'ici là, je vais m'allonger dans l'herbe.

Dès que ces mots furent prononcés, l'idole met ses intentions à exécution et rapidement, le voilà allongé sur le carré de pelouse, à l'endroit exact où se situait Dongwoo quelques minutes auparavant. Alors qu'il regarde son ami contempler le firmament étoilé, le mangeur de citrons songe à son emploi du temps du lendemain. Suite à la semaine plutôt éprouvante qu'ils viennent de vivre, leur manager et l'équipe de production ont jugé utile de leur accorder une journée de repos et sincèrement, ce moment arrive à point nommé. Au lieu de se reposer comme les autres au sein du dortoir, Dongwoo veut vraiment faire ce qu'il veut, pour une fois. Après tout, rester en compagnie de L n'est pas une si mauvaise idée et ce moment pourrait se révéler fort sympathique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux chanteurs sont l'un à côté de l'autre et c'est ensemble qu'ils regardent la voute céleste. Soudain, une étoile filante traverse le ciel et de suite, Dongwoo se montre bavard suite à cet évènement.

- Allez L, il faut qu'on fasse un vœu.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non.

L ne se prive pas pour rigoler tandis que Dongwoo se montre silencieux afin de prononcer le vœu dans sa tête. Lorsque celui-ci est fait, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et c'est à ce moment précis que son ami tourne sa tête dans sa direction. Là, il remarque l'expression sur le visage de son camarade et se montre aussitôt curieux.

- Je peux savoir quel vœu tu as fait ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si je t'en parle, ce vœu ne se réalisera jamais et puis de toute façon, je ne te dirais plus rien.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais. Je ne tiens pas a ce que tu en tires profit pour te foutre de ma gueule à la moindre occasion, comme ce soir.

- C'est bon, je me suis excusé et pour me faire pardonner, je suis prêt à t'avouer la nature de mon vœu.

- Quoi ? Mais je pensais que ce n'était pas ton truc.

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Je t'avais juste demandé si tu plaisantais, rien de plus.

Dongwoo se remémore la conversation avant le rire de L et se rend compte que son ami a parfaitement raison. Si ce dernier lui offre une occasion de le connaître un peu plus, autant en profiter.

- Très bien, je suis d'accord pour savoir quel était ton vœu.

- Mais tu me fais la promesse de ne pas en parler aux autres ?

- Oui.

- D'accord.

Avant d'ouvrir son cœur, le garçon quitte sa position allongée pour s'assoir et prend une grande inspiration. Ensuite, le silence s'impose de lui-même entre les deux garçons lorsqu'il est brisé par la voix du plus grand mangeur du groupe.

- Mon vœu était le suivant : j'aimerais embrasser mon ami au moins une fois dans ma vie.

- Ton ami ? Tu veux parler d'Hoya ?

- Mais non espèce d'abruti, je suis en train de parler de toi.

De suite, Dongwoo cesse d'être allongé pour regarder une nouvelle fois celui qui se tient prêt de lui. Ce dernier, rougissant, tourne son visage pour dissimulant sa gêne. Remarquant son état, le rappeur sait que celui-ci dit la vérité et ne sait plus qu'en penser.

- J'ignorais que tu voulais m'embrasser car jusqu'à présente, je pensais que tu voulais juste te glisser dans mon corps pour pouvoir rire et sourire toute une journée.

- C'est vrai mais j'ai dit ça pour ne pas avouer ce que je voulais réellement.

Mal à l'aise, L se lève et tourne le dos à celui qui est toujours assit sur l'herbe.

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire et j'espère que notre amitié n'en souffrira pas. Bonne nuit Dongwoo.

L ne tarde pas à marcher vers l'allée principale tandis que pour son camarade, cette conversation est encore trop légère pour lui. Pour savoir ce que lui cache ce garçon, Dongwoo se lève à son tour et se lance à la poursuite du chanteur secondaire. Dès qu'il se trouve juste derrière lui, le plus âgé des deux attrape le poignet de l'autre et l'attire violemment vers son corps. Juste après cet acte, les lèvres de L sont sur celles de son ami. Tout à coup, l'une des portes du dortoir s'ouvre et c'est ce qui cause l'éloignement des deux coquins.

Ensuite, une silhouette sort du bâtiment et ses traits se montrent lorsqu'elle passe sous un réverbère : il s'agit de Sung Jong. Le maknae ne remarque pas la présence de ses deux collègues et l'éloigne du dortoir pour s'approcher d'un arbre se trouvant à plusieurs mètres du bâtiment. Une fois arrivé devant l'objet de ses désirs, il s'arrête et un bruit de fermeture éclair se fait entendre. Peu de temps après, un flot de liquide clair s'écoule et les deux acolytes comprennent facilement ce qu'il est en train de faire. Devant cette image un brin comique, les compères tentent de se montrer discret mais un fou rire s'empare d'eux très rapidement.

En entendant les rires, Sung Jong se hâte de mettre un terme à son besoin naturel avant de replacer son sexe à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement. Ensuite, il ferme les boutons de son pantalon et se tourne vers ses deux camarades.

- Vous auriez pu dire que vous étiez ici ! Leur lance-t-il.

- Ben pourquoi, lui répond L. C'était marrant de te voir pisser au pied de cet arbre.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord et je regrette d'avoir laissé mon téléphone au dortoir. Je me serais fait un plaisir de te prendre en photo et de balancer ça sur ma T-line. Tes fans auraient été très heureuses, poursuit Dongwoo.

- Ouais ben le jour où elles verront ma queue n'est pas encore né.

Alors que le duo ne cesse de rigoler, Sung Jong semble intrigué par leur présence. D'ailleurs, il ne se prive pas pour leur poser une question.

- Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dehors à cette heure ?

- Tout sauf la même chose que toi, lui répond celui au joli visage.

- En fait, se mêle le rappeur. J'étais sorti regarder les étoiles et L n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me jouer un mauvais tour.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui.

Tout à coup, le maknae se met à bailler et se montre poli en plaçant sa main droite devant sa bouche grande ouverte. Ensuite, il éloigne le membre de ses lèvres et s'adresse à ses amis.

- Je vais vous laisser les mecs, je vais me coucher car je suis claqué.

- Pas de souci. Dors bien Sung Jong, lui dit Dongwoo.

- Merci et ne tardez pas trop. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons une journée de repos demain qu'il faut fait n'importe quoi.

- Oui manager, plaisante L.

Voulant rejoindre son lit au plus vite, le plus jeune des artistes ne s'attarde pas davantage sur les lieux et marche en direction du dortoir. Une fois que ce dernier entre à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, il prend soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Désormais, Dongwoo et L se retrouvent seuls et voilà que le second des deux hommes sort un objet de l'une des poches de son pantalon.

- C'est ton portable ? Lui demande son camarade.

- Oui et devine qui j'ai pris en photo tout à l'heure ?

- Non, tu n'as pas osé ?

- A ton avis.

L manipule son portable et quelques secondes plus tard, il présente l'écran du gadget à Dongwoo afin que celui-ci puisse regarder la photo prise.

- Tu es diabolique L, tu le sais ?

- Oui mais ce compliment me va droit au cœur. Toutefois, une blague sans but n'est pas drôle.

Dit-il tout en ramenant son portable sous ses yeux. Ensuite, il enfonce plusieurs touches et à très grande vitesse, causant de l'interrogation chez son partenaire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas …

- Balancer cette photo sur son compte twitter ? Bien sûr que si. D'ailleurs, son mot de passe n'a pas été très dur à trouver.

Fait savoir L avant de se glisser dans le compte du plus jeune des garçons de la bande. Peu après, l'homme prend un malin plaisir à poster la photo en prenant soin de l'accompagner d'un petit commentaire.

- Et voilà. Je n'ai plus qu'à cliquer sur envoyer et le tour est joué.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la photo circule sur le compte de Sung Jong et bien sûr, certains fans ne se sont pas privés pour lui retourner quelques compliments sur son acte naturel. Ensuite, les favoris et les retweets pleuvent très rapidement.

- Et voilà le travail, s'extasie L. J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il va faire lorsque notre jeune ami se connectera demain.

Rien que d'y penser, le blagueur ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner, ce qui fait frissonner Dongwoo.

- Et je ne voudrais pas être à ta place à ce moment-là.

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Si Sung Jong envisage de me faire du mal à la suite de cette plaisanterie, je sais que Hoya interviendra en ma faveur et réussira à le calmer. De ce fait, je pourrais échapper à sa punition et je pourrais recommencer dans les jours qui vont suivre.

- C'est plus fort que toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi donc ?

- De jouer des mauvais tours aux autres.

- Ouais mais en fait, c'est ma façon à moi de leur dire que je les aime. Si je ne pouvais pas les blairer, je ne ferais pas ce genre de blague et au contraire, je ferais mon maximum pour leur pourrir la vie.

- Vraiment ?

En guise de réponse, L se contenter de hocher positivement de la tête tout en bloquant le clavier de son portable. Ensuite, le chanteur patiente que la fonction « veille » de son gadget s'active pour glisser le mobile dans la poche de son pantalon.

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Demande-t-il à celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as une idée toi ?

- Ouais. Si mon baiser t'a plu, on peut s'allonger une nouvelle fois sur l'herbe et poursuivre.

- Tu es bien gentil mon petit L mais un seul baiser sera suffisant et d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura d'autres entre nous.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais. Mon truc ce sont les filles, pas les mecs même si je dois reconnaître que tu es plutôt mignon. J'espère que je ne te fais pas de peine ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Tant mieux car cela m'aurait fait chier bien que tu mérites de souffrir un peu avec tout ce que tu nous fais subir.

Et c'est avec un joli sourire sur les lèvres que Dongwoo s'éloigne de L afin de retourner à l'intérieur du dortoir, dans le but de se reposer. Désormais seul, le garçon dont le prénom est une lettre de l'alphabet baisse son visage et tente de calmer cette douleur qui envahit peu à peu son cœur.


End file.
